Incognito
by Elise2
Summary: Amanda needs to get away for the weekend but can she escape from Lee?


TITLE: Incognito

Setting: First Season

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Shoot the Moon and Warner Brothers. No copy right infringement is intended.

Feedback: Please.

Author: Elise- [ecwyatt@hotmail.com][1]

Summary:

Amanda needs some time alone but can she ever escape once Lee comes into her life?

Amanda West King was incognito. She had slipped away from home, from work and from her life. She treasured these stolen times. Every six months or so, Amanda left everything behind and went to her favorite spa, Elk Forge Bed & Breakfast in Elk Mills, Md. She registered under a different name and became a new person, just for the weekend. It was fun, being where no one knew her as a mother, or a housewife. It was fun watching the staff trying to puzzle out her background. Luckily Aunt Edna gave her a generous check on each birthday and this was how she chose to spend it, on herself, being pampered twice a year.

This weekend was the first chance she'd had to get away in over six months and she planned to enjoy it to the max. She would go for a slow jog along the nature trail first thing in the morning, then catch breakfast in dining room followed with a training session in the gym. A quick shower and then it was off to a relaxing massage. The afternoon was devoted to a mud bath, a facial, a manicure and pedicure. Then she'd dress for dinner and have a simple but elegant meal in the main dining room. Sunday would be a repeat of Saturday with the exception of an herbal steam instead of the mud bath.

Amanda settled in her room for a peaceful nights sleep, unaware of how her plans were about to be changed.

#######################################

"You want me to go where? Elk Mills ? Do you know how far that is on a Friday night?" Lee asked in a voice full of disbelief. "Aw, Billy, I've got plans for this weekend. Can't somebody else do the pick-up?"

But Billy told him that the only other agent with the required skills was already on a case and he was stuck with the assignment.

Grousing all the way, Lee dashed home, packed and threw an overnight bag in the trunk of the agency sedan he was assigned for the weekend, his Porsche being in the shop yet again. 

######################################

He pulled into the parking lot about 10 PM and was shown to an employee room.

"We're so glad you could fill in on such short notice, Lee," said the short blonde manager. "I just don't know why Sally had to call in this weekend. We don't have many guests but the ones who are here are very special. Miss Maria is here this weekend. You've got her in the morning and then after lunch, you've got Miss Amanda. Oh, you'll like her, such a nice woman, something of a mystery around here, you know. She comes twice a year, always pays in cash and is very quiet about where she's from. But she's lovely, just lovely."

Lee rolled his eyes behind her back. 'She goes on and on just like Amanda,' he thought to himself. 'Why did Billy have to send me out here? What a waste of a weekend.' He took the key, and wishing the manager a firm goodnight, shut the door in her face.

"Still," he mused aloud, "maybe ferreting out this 'Miss Amanda's' secrets will provide a little entertainment."

#######################################

Amanda woke to the birds singing outside her open window. She lay for a few minutes, enjoying the rare feeling of having no responsibilities for the day. Taking a deep breath she changed out to the long flowing sapphire blue gown she kept for her trips here. It had a matching robe and she felt like a queen when she wore them, even if no one else ever saw her. Brushing both her hair and teeth, Amanda changed into jogging togs and headed out.

She loved the nature trail here, it wound through a park-like environment that always relaxed her. Usually she had it to herself at this time of day which was just what she wanted. It was so nice to be alone, away from being the responsible mother, and just to be herself.

Hmm, that was unusual for Elk Forge, another jogger up as early as she was. He was ahead of her and Amanda instinctively slowed her pace to keep from catching up with him. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

'Well, you're not really yourself, are you?' a voice whispered in her head. 'You're pretending to be some one else, now aren't you?' Amanda shushed that annoying voice of guilt that tried to ruin her getaway every time she came up here. Firmly, she concentrated on how private time for herself made her a better mother when she returned home. The boys missed her and were always better behaved for a while after these trips as well. And she was more able to keep her emotions on an even keel all around after taking time to recharge.

As she entered the final stretch leading back to the inn, Amanda's mind turned to her new job at the Agency. She shook her head at the notion that she would ever be working with spies. 'Life takes strange turns, sometimes,' she mused. 'Who would ever thought that I'd be working with a man like Lee? He's so attractive, sometimes it's hard to focus on the job. What is it about him that makes me all quivery inside when he gives me that special grin?'

Amanda wondered why Lee came to her mind at that moment. She thought that the other jogger bore a resemblance to Lee and that was it. Amanda decided that it must be simply that Lee was exciting and new and she was lonely. Amanda firmly quashed the little voice that was gibbering in her head, demanding that it be allowed to speak.

Stopping by the dining room, Amanda grabbed a homemade croissant and coffee, taking them out to the back porch to enjoy. Chasing the last of the crumbs around the plate with her finger, Amanda put the dish on the table, knowing that the staff was used to her eating outside on her visits and that someone would be along to gather her dishes. She still felt a little guilty for walking off and leaving a mess behind her, though. 

Amanda made her way across the grounds to the gym and a morning of torture. 

Lee Stetson had been up early, surprisingly rested. He decided to take an early jog around the grounds to check out the terrority. His jog was undisturbed and he felt himself relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere. Grabbing a cup of coffee in the kitchen, Lee declined Sally's offer of both something more substantial to eat and her company. Making his escape across the grounds, Lee spied a guest entering the back porch, dressed in jogging clothes. She looked strangely familiar but Lee was entering the trees near the employee rooms before he could get a good look at her. He shrugged off the mystery. If she was a guest, chances were he'd see her later in the day.

He grabbed a quick shower and reviewed the sparse notes Billy had handed him on the way out. He was to fill in for the normal massage therapist. Sometime in the day, a deep cover operative would contact him, one who needed to pass information. Lee had dabbled in massages in his younger days and that was noted in his file. Lee was confident that he could fake his way through the schedule, if nothing else, he'd turn up the charm and bedazzle his clients. He made a quick call to the lady of the weekend , canceling their plans. She was upset and slammed the phone down in his ear. 'Oh, well, Stetson, plenty more where she came from,' he thought to himself as he marked her name out of the black book in his hand.

His first massage was Miss Maria, a 50ish woman who was easy to please. As predicted, Lee was able to soothe her aches and pains with his magic fingers and a little dose of charm. The morning dragged on without him being contacted and Lee began to wonder if Miss Amanda was the contact.

######################################

Amanda took a hot shower after the morning workout in the gym. Charles, the trainer, was surprised to find her in better shape than ever before. He joshed her about having to run from all the men pursuing her on the Riviera. Amanda merely smiled, refusing to drop a clue. She knew that it was because of working with Lee, he kept her running around after him to keep him out of trouble.

She went to the massage room, disrobed and, wearing only a toweling wrap, entered the room and laid face down on the table. A few minutes later the door opened and the masseur entered. Amanda was half way to sleep and his words didn't register at first. He loosened the wrap, folding it down over her hips. When his hands began stroking her back, Amanda sighed with pleasure.

Lee was intrigued, here was a beautiful woman and she hadn't even looked up when he spoke to her. As his strong hands traced the curves of her body, he spoke again.

"Miss Amanda, what scent of oil would you prefer, Vanilla or Jasmine?"

Amanda stiffened when she heard the voice. 'No, surely not,' she thought she must be imagining things. Opening one eye, she glanced at the man standing next to her, his face inches from her ear. Rolling over, Amanda grabbed for the towel that slipped at her sudden movement, pulling it up to cover her body as she turned to face him.

"You! What are you doing here? What are you doing touching my..back?" Amanda spat out as her face came into Lee's view. 

Lee stood stunned. Miss Amanda was his Amanda, well, not his but.. He ran his hand through his hair, unsure what to say. Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, Lee turned the tables on her. 

"Me, what am I doing here? I'm on assignment. What are you doing here? And using a name that's not your own?" he demanded.

"I..I.. that's none of your business, what I'm doing here. I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing. She made as if to stand but the wrap slid dangerously and she sat quickly, trying to wrap the pesky thing into something more covering.

Lee took her arm. "You can't leave," he said quickly, "You'll blow my cover if you go storming out of here. And keep your voice down."

Amanda sputtered, words falling out and tangling around her mouth as she tried to say too many things at the same time. "I don't care about your cover," she finally managed to spit out at him. "I'm leaving. Now, kindly close your eyes or leave the room. I don't care which, but I am leaving."

There was a knock on the door and a perky voice called out. "Yoo hoo, is everything all right in there? Miss Amanda, are you okay, can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer the door opened and Debbie stuck her head in. "Oh, dear, there isn't a problem, is there?" she glared at Lee, still offended by his refusal of her company that morning. "I do hope our new masseur isn't annoying you. He's just filling in while Sally is out sick. Is everything all right?"

Lee gave Amanda a pleading glance and she relented. "Everything is fine, I just had a cramp in my leg and Lee was about to rub it out for me."

"Yeah, that's right. Now that we've got it stretched out, lie back down and I'll work it out for you, Miss Amanda." Lee was relieved at Amanda's quick thinking. Debbie gave them an approving look and left the room.

"All right, Stetson, give. What are you doing here?" Amanda demanded.

"Amanda, I'm here on assignment and that's on a need to know basis." 

"And I don't need to know, is that what you are going to say? I know, I know," she blew out an exasperated breath and started to stand once more. "Well, I'll just let you get on with it. Goodbye."

Lee grabbed her arm again. "Amanda, you can't leave. I bet Debbie is hovering out there to make sure that everything is okay in here. Stay, and let me give you a massage."

Amanda's eyes closed at the thought. Lee, his hands touching her body, rubbing her skin, smoothing the oil on and working it into her muscles. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. He was lost in thought.

"You can't give me a massage," she squeaked. "You don't know how!"

"I've never had any complaints," he said offended. 

"You don't have a license, how could anyone complain?" she countered. "How can you impersonate a professional masseur? It's ..it's unethical," she declared, crossing her arms in front of her.

Lee smiled at her indignation. "Amanda, we fake these things all the time. No one ever knows." 

"Well, I know, Lee. And I'm not letting you touch me with those…hands." She swallowed at the thoughts that cross her mind.

Lee's mind was following the same train of thought as Amanda's had just taken. Could he do this? Could he work his magic on her like she was just any other woman? He swallowed hard and looked up at her.

"Please ?" He asked in a low voice. "Please don't blow my cover. It's a matter of national security."

Amanda never could resist Lee when he used that voice on her. It was true that Mr. Melrose would be angry if Lee's cover was blown for no reason and Lee was right about Debbie. She probably was hanging around in the hall, waiting to see if everything was all right.

Reluctantly, Amanda agreed and laid back down. Lee sighed and began to stroke her shoulders, speaking in a soothing voice as he did so.

Amanda raised her head, intent on asking him how he got this assignment but the firm massage on her back muscle rendered that an unnecessary question. Amanda gave herself up to the enjoyment of a massage, trying to keep her thoughts away from the identify of the person giving it.

Lee was trying to concentrate on the motions, not on the body he was practicing them on. He knew that Amanda was a beautiful woman and had a good body. But it was one thing to note her figure when she was dressed, it was something else entirely to see her body covered by nothing but skin, oil and a towel. He struggled to keep his mind from wandering but as his hands traveled her body it got harder and harder. His hands descended to her legs and rubbed her shapely calves down to her delicate feet. She was so smooth, her muscles well toned. No wonder she never had any trouble keeping up with him.

Using his hands, he indicated that she should turn over, as he held the towel to preserve her modesty. Amanda's face flamed as she realized that he was looking away while she wiggled over onto her back. As she settled back on the table, Lee looked up and caught the blush fading from her face. Reaching into the steamer across the room, Lee returned with a hot pack which he settled under her head and neck. He placed another folded towel across her breasts before folding the first one down, exposing her stomach.

Amanda laid back onto the warm and soothing horseshoe shaped pack, feeling it relaxing her neck and shoulders as she inhaled the gentle scent of Geranium wafting up to her face. She relaxed even more deeply, becoming aware of why Lee had been given this assignment. He was very good with his hands. She gave up thinking and just resigned herself to enjoying the feeling he was creating in her body with his touch.

Lee's mind kept wandering to the woman on the table before him. It was impossible not to be aware of every inch of her. He felt her relaxing, trusting him to keep her safe and was humbled by the trust she displayed in him yet again. He traveled to her midriff, soothing the taunt muscles in her mid section. He longed to remove the towels preserving her modesty and rub his hands over every inch of her.

His body was beginning to burn with desire and he struggled to push it back down. Slowly the thought surfaced in his conscious mind that he wanted to make love to this woman. Shocked, Lee abruptly pulled his hands way from her as if he had been burned. What was he thinking? This was Amanda, his ..co-worker, sometimes partner. She was not someone that he would ever consider casting in that light in his life, was she? 

Amanda felt Lee pull away and wondered what was wrong. Before she could summon the strength to open her eyes, Lee shook his head and moved his hands to her face, applying light pressure to her muscles. His fingers moved over her lips and Amanda unconsciously parted them, inviting him to enter. His thumb caressed the inside of her lower lip, startling them both. Lee jerked his hand way and Amanda clamped her lips together. 

"Uh, Amanda, I think your time is up," he spoke, his voice rough with suppressed desire. "I'll just leave you to collect yourself. Take your time getting up." With those words, Lee Stetson fled the room, trying to escape his confused feelings.

Amanda lay like one drugged. She was so relaxed and filled with feeling that she couldn't sort out. Part of her was glad that it was over while the other part wondered what it would have been like to continue this experience somewhere more private. What magic could Lee have worked on her if they had been alone?

She scoffed at herself as she slowly sat up, clutching the towel to her. 'What are you thinking, Amanda?' she scolded herself while collecting her clothes and dressing. 'You work together, sometimes. That's all. This was a cover, that's all. And Lee is very thorough in his covers, nothing more than that.' Firmly grabbing hold of her straying mind, Amanda dressed and left the room.

####################################

Charles, the personal trainer, contacted Lee after lunch. He took the information and was ready to escape. Lee called Billy to report that contact had been made and could he come home now? But Billy refused, saying that Lee had to stay through the weekend to keep from revealing the operative's cover.

Lee groused but agreed to stay. He did a couple of more massages in the late afternoon and reviewed his schedule for the next morning. Seeing Amanda's name on the list , Lee swallowed hard, hoping that she would cancel. He didn't think he could take another session of rubbing her body with his hands and control his thoughts. Not to mention how those hands longed to trespass places he had no right to go.

He dozed off to sleep that night and dreamed of Amanda. Amanda when he had first met her in that ridiculous nightgown covered by a coat. Amanda flying the helicopter in her Scout leader uniform to save his life. Amanda soothing his pains, holding his hands. Amanda in her silly Bedside Bluebell uniform when he was in the hospital. Amanda when he kissed her through the window at the football camp. 

Lee awoke with a start and knew that he needed to make an excuse as to why he couldn't give her another massage in the morning. He pulled on his sweat pants and shirt and jogged over to the main house. He had peeked earlier to see which room was hers, intent on being able to help her just in case there was a problem. She was on the ground floor in the back. He crept up to her window finding it open a bit, as he had expected. Somebody needed to tell her that was a dangerous habit.

Gently raising the window, Lee swung himself into the room and crossed to the bed, finding Amanda sound asleep with a look of peace on her face. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her in the moonlight. 'How could this woman make his knees weak?' he pondered with a smile. Reaching out he softly stroked her cheek and whispered her name.

"Amanda, wake up." Her eyes opened slowly, sleep chasing across her face as she surfaced from her dream. Lee was suddenly envious of what ever had put that smile on her face.

"Lee, what is it?" her voice was husky from sleep and it send a shiver through Lee that told him he was in a precarious position. "Is there a problem?" 

'Oh, yeah, a big one,' he thought. 'I've got to keep my distance from this woman.'

"Uh, sorta. I just think that it would be a bad idea for me to give you another massage in the morning that's all. You know, agents not on assignment together shouldn't fraternize. I think we could get in trouble with Billy if he found out." Lee was making this up as he went along, trying to convince her as well as himself.

"Oh, I didn't know that," she sighed. "There's so much I have to learn, isn't there?"

Lee felt guilty at telling her this lie but it was for her own good. He needed to keep a distance between them. He couldn't allow her to get hurt because of him.

Suddenly he noticed that she was a silky, low cut gown, revealing the curve of her breasts. Lee took a deep breath as he caught his hand traveling from her arm to trace the line of the gown. He jerked back as if he had been burned. 

"Well, that's all, I guess," he stood moving away from the bed and temptation. "So, I guess I won't see you in the morning, huh?"

"What? Oh, right, sure, I'll cancel and just check out a bit early." Amanda's answer was distracted. Had she really felt his hand tracing her gown? Surely not. It must have been part of her dream.

Lee settled in the chair next to the nightstand. "Amanda, you never did tell me what you are doing here?" he asked. "And under an assumed name. Were you..do you.." he fumbled for words but pressed on, the need to know stronger than his sudden embarrassment . "Did you plan on meeting someone here?"

Amanda's laugh rang in the stillness of the room at his question. Lee was dying to know why she was here. He thought she was meeting a man and having a fling. "No, Lee, I wasn't meeting anyone here. I never do." 

Belatedly it dawned on Lee that Debbie had said Miss Amanda was a regular and a mystery woman. But nothing was ever said about her having a companion.

Amanda went on. "I come here to escape my life for a while. No one knows who or what I am. They think I am some mystery woman and that's the way I like it. This is my private personal time to be just me, Amanda. Not the mother, not the daughter, not the divorced wife, but just me. Sometimes," her voice broke as she went on, telling Lee something that she had never breathed to another soul before. "Sometimes, I get so bogged down in what people expect me to be that I get lost from myself. I need time to find the person inside and pamper her, every once in a while."

Lee found himself sitting back on the side of her bed with no knowledge of how he got there. He reached out for her shoulders and pulled her close. A voice in his head whispered that he was playing with fire but he ignored it.

"Amanda," he whispered into her hair. "I've only ever seen you as a whole person. All those parts put together are what make you so special. I never want you to lose yourself in what others need from you. Sometimes," he said in a whisper, "I think you are too good to be true." With a quick kiss to her hair, Lee crossed to the window and disappeared into the night.

Amanda sat stunned after he left. Her last thought before drifting back to sleep was "Lee thinks I'm special." For some reason, that made the whole weekend worthwhile.

The End

   [1]: mailto:ecwyatt@hotmail.com



End file.
